


Статистика против романтики

by Julia_Devi



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Восемь раз, когда Мак и Дэннис не целуются, и два, когда это им все-таки удается.





	Статистика против романтики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Science vs Romance (Variations on a Theme)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503105) by [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/pseuds/pringlesaremydivision). 



> Примечания переводчика: ругань, маргиналы, милота
> 
> Для команды fandom Red Book of fandoms 2017

Им пятнадцать, они курят под спортивными трибунами и не целуются, потому что едва знакомы. Потому что Дэннис не переставая зовет Мака Ронни, и ему насрать, что Мак уже черт знает сколько раз нахмурился и грозно продемонстрировал напряженные бицепсы, обтянутые потными рукавами форменной рубашки школы Святого Джо; потому что у Дэнниса накрашены ресницы, будто он какой-то пидор, а его уродская сестра постоянно маячит за его спиной — длинная, как палка, и нескладная, как птица, она не упускает возможности поскрипеть своим алюминиевым корсетом при каждом удобном случае; потому что за ним увязался Чарли, а за Чарли — весь остальной «Товарняк»; потому что Мак не гей и никогда, реально ни разу, не обращал внимания на то, как охуительно выглядят скулы Дэнниса, если сигаретный дым омывает их в угасающем дневном свете. 

Им девятнадцать, у них выпускной, и они не целуются, потому что Дэннис, нажравшись дешевого рома и раскрасневшись от ярости, совсем слетел с катушек. Мак даже может разглядеть, как пульсируют вены у него на шее, когда он срывает галстук-бабочку и швыряет ее в грязь; потому что Мак все еще чувствует во рту послевкусие от поцелуя подружки Дэнниса: горькая смесь слез, водки и блеска для губ, и, если поцелуи всегда такие, он больше никогда в жизни не желает целоваться с девушками — да и вообще с кем бы то ни было; потому что Мак не гей, ну явно же не гей — он ведь только что трахнул подружку Дэнниса, а тошнит и колотит его из-за выпитого, вот и все. 

Им двадцать, Ди загремела в психбольницу, и они не целуются, потому что Мак никогда не видел Дэнниса таким болезненно бледным. Он отчаянно пытается не ревновать его к сестре-близнецу, но от осознания того, что Дэннис действительно переживает за нее, бросает в жар, а кровь чуть ли не закипает; потому что у Дэнниса осоловелый взгляд и дрожь в руках, и это поведение так нетипично (а Мак наблюдал множество его срывов) — никаких истерик, никакого битья посуды, лишь молчание и оцепенение; потому что Фрэнк и Барбара опять свалили в хуев Вьетнам, хотя прекрасно знают, что случилось с Ди. И она, и Дэннис делают вид, что им плевать, но Мака не проведешь; потому что Мак не гей, и когда Дэннис, будучи уже не в силах удерживать свою отстраненно-безразличную маску, рыдает так, словно что-то буквально вырывают у него изнутри, Мак просто обнимает его и лежит рядом, не отпуская, на его королевских размеров кровати, пока Дэннис не проваливается в сон. Потому что они друзья, а именно так и должны поступать друзья.

Им двадцать три, они только что приобрели «Паб у Пэдди», и они не целуются, потому что тут еще и угашенный баллончиком краски Чарли — улыбается от уха до уха; потому что у них нет на это времени: они чередуют дешевое шампанское и дорогой бурбон, сидя в пустом пабе — их собственном пабе; потому что Ди подваливает во втором часу ночи, шатаясь так, будто ее вот-вот сдует ветром, и причитая, что они, уебки, опять ее не пригласили. Мак уже очень давно не видел Дэнниса таким счастливым — тот даже пропускает оскорбление мимо ушей, наливает сестре, чокается с ней и выпивает свой шот одним быстрым глотком; потому что Мак не гей, и у него совершенно точно не перехватывает дыхание, когда Дэннис, обновив напитки и подняв стопку для тоста, поворачивается к нему, и его глаза сияют в свете уличных фонарей, что пробивается сквозь грязь на окнах.

Им двадцать восемь, по какому-то нелепому стечению обстоятельств их паб стал самым успешным гей-баром в Южном Фили, и они не целуются, потому что Мак пытается споить Дэнниса, притворяясь полным профаном в искусстве употребления текилы, и, если честно, Дэннис, должно быть, уже просто в хлам, раз всерьез думает, что Мак не знает, как ее пить. Они смолоду делали это: тырили бутылки у Фрэнка, а лаймы — у Барбары и пили прямо из горла; потому что есть что-то необъяснимо умилительное в самом процессе, но Мак не может понять, что именно. Ему лишь ясно — оно скорее связано с раскрасневшимися щеками Дэнниса, нежели с количеством алкоголя, которое выпил он сам; потому что Мак не гей, но все равно что есть силы прикусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь сдержать еще неизвестно какой звук, готовый сорваться с языка всякий раз, когда Дэннис слизывает с руки соль. От нее, наверное, и так саднит вокруг рта, незачем добавлять еще больше дискомфорта ради обыкновенного поцелуя.

Им тридцать два, они пытаются разрулить ипотечный кризис и целуются, потому что необходимо оставаться в образах. Именно это говорит Дэннис — точнее, Хью, — когда прижимается к губам Ма... то есть Вика; потому что «ты же хочешь, чтобы все было правдоподобно, не так ли, малыш?»; потому что Мак не гей, зато Вик — очень даже, и значит, дрожь, которая пробирает его, когда Хью ласкает его щеку большим пальцем, — тоже лишь часть образа.

Им тридцать семь, они живут в говеной квартирке Ди, потому что их собственная сгорела дотла (они сами ее сожгли, но кому какое дело), и они не целуются, потому что довольно проблематично остаться в одиночестве хотя бы на два часа просто для того, чтобы подрочить; потому что Дэннис считает, будто дрочить на пару будет куда целесообразней («пацаны так делают, чел, не говори, что вы с Чарли никогда так не делали», и да, конечно, они делали, но, бога ради, это же Чарли), и от таких откровений Мак не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть несколько секунд; потому что он слишком занят, украдкой поглядывая на член Дэнниса вместо того, чтобы следить за происходящим в дерьмовом порно-ролике; потому что Мак не гей, но когда Дэннис случайно задевает его оголенным предплечьем, скользнув вверх по руке, Мак, как непутевый подросток, кончает быстро и бурно, забрызгав спермой всего себя. 

Им тридцать девять, они заперты в тюремной камере на тонущем корабле, и не целуются, потому что уже поздно. Потому что вода стремительно прибывает, следом за ботинками намокают штаны, а за ними — подолы рубашек; потому что Мак гей, но последние слова Дэннис адресует своей сестре. Мак всегда думал, что ад там, где огонь и пепелище, но оказался не прав: цепляться за руку Дэнниса под толщей воды, что очень скоро послужит им могилой, страшнее любого адского пламени.

Им сорок, у Дэнниса сын, и они не целуются, потому что Мак никак не может выбрать подходящее время. Потому что, походу, он все неправильно понял; потому что он стал достаточно крут, чтобы признать — он влюблен в Дэнниса с пятнадцати лет, но до сих пор прекрасно помнит, каково это — расти без отца, и свою боль от того, что Лютер большую часть его детства провел за решеткой; потому что Мак гей, и да, он самолюбив настолько, что взорвет рендж ровер Дэнниса не моргнув и глазом, но будь он проклят, если лишит Брайана-младшего возможности быть рядом с отцом даже несмотря на то, что его сердце разрывается на миллионы никчемных кусочков, пока он смотрит Дэннису вслед. 

Им сорок, Дэннис появляется на пороге Мака спустя полтора месяца после того, как свалил в Северную Дакоту, и они целуются, наконец-то, блядь, они целуются и уже не могут остановиться. Позже у них будет время для объяснений и извинений, но не сейчас, потому что двадцать пять лет — это чертовски долгий срок, хотя и сладость губ Дэнниса, и тепло его тела стоили того, чтобы ждать.


End file.
